


Naked Cuddles

by EnsorcelledReader



Series: DirkJake NSFW OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Dirk's creepy, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, but also kind of creepy, hints at sex, maybe a little dangerous, naked, possessive thoughts, talk of various killing methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's yours all yours. <br/>Part of my NSFW OTP Challenge collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short fanfiction because I've had a bit of writer's block recently.

A dreary lazy Sunday morning as Dirk lay awake in bed. He had woken up almost a half an hour ago, but he sure as hell didn’t feel like leaving the nice warm bed for the frigid floor and crisp air of a cold winter morning. They had been snowed in for the past two days. Although, they had found plenty of ways to entertain themselves, as evident in the clothes strewn about the floor and the toys carelessly tossed aside, one with a condom still on it. He’ll have to remember to clean those before putting them away, but right now he was more interested in the toned sleeping body next to him.

Peaceful face, lost in some pleasant dream most likely. He was always so pretty without his glasses, not that he wasn’t hot with his glasses, but without them, there was a beauty to his face. A soft delicateness that reflected the personality inside. Despite all his hunting, Jake was a gentle soul. He only really killed when they needed food (why did Dirk ever agree to live this far up a mountain?), usually his “hunting” was aimless wandering with a dart gun. He’d look for injured animals, knock them out, bring them home, nurse them back to health, and release them again. Passive to a fault in their relationship though. There were fights and what Dirk would refer to as “isolation periods”. Jake would wander off for a couple of days, leave Dirk worried sick, triggering another fight, and the process would start all over again. They should have broken up at least a couple hundred times. Jake couldn’t deal with that level of confrontation though, the questioning and the hurt is too much for him. Jake was too empathetic for his own good. The one time he caught Dirk in tears, Dave was in the hospital after some shooting and Dirk was hundreds of miles away and panicked, Jake just held him, crying with him. It was Dirk who eventually got them both to get it together and head for the hospital. Dirk wasn’t exactly a peach himself. The only reason they hadn’t broken up even once (other than Jake’s pacifism) was due to Dirk’s possessive nature. No one could ever have what he considered his. Jake was his little beauty to hold and have until the end of time. Not the healthiest perception of relationships, but one he felt nonetheless.

They were two smart guys though, they had realized their behaviors weren’t working out and reached a compromise. Jake got an hour to himself when Dirk calmly brings an issue to his attention. They talk it out and cuddle afterward. It’s not perfect and rarely works out that smoothly, but they try and they work hard. Dirk could never let Jake go if he tried. Stalkerism appears to be something he was born for and it takes everything he has not to track Jake’s every move out of paranoia.

These fleeting moments of unimaginable intimacy, when Jake, in all of his naked glorious majesty is right here and vulnerable, yet trusts Dirk…is the most intoxicating drug.

Dirk has all the power, he could squeeze Jake’s throat until he is too weak to fight back and the life drains out of him. He could take the sword and impale him, slit his throat, cut him to ribbons, stab him, render him completely helpless and watch as that lovely figure is painted red. A shot to the skull or heart wouldn’t be hard either, the gun’s right there on the nightstand. He could probably even tie him down and set him on fire. It wouldn’t be hard to set up, Jake was always a heavy sleeper. In some ways these plans were appealing, Jake would be his forever, but he wouldn’t get to talk with him of feel his warmth. Alive is so much better. Besides, the trust is more enthralling than the ownership. Jake being here because he wants to immensely satisfying, almost erotic in its own way.

That warm chest, gently rising and falling, begging for his touch. Slender fingers tracing the lines of barely there muscles and tight skin. Wandering further down to the very built legs. All his. So enchanting too. How he loved him. The brunette stirred under the ministrations. “Hmm…wha..”

“Morning sleep head.” A light airy voice.

“Heh, morning, love.”

“Hun.”

“Sweetie pea”

“Snuggy woo”

“Honey bun”

“Dew drop.”

“Precious pony.”

Dirk almost laughed, almost.

“Stud muffin.” Jake snorted, trying to use his hand to muffle the sound, but Dirk heard it anyway. “Ah-ah, I heard that, I win.”

“Yeah, yeah.” A surprisingly tanned arm for the middle of winter draped over a milky white stomach. “Cuddles now.”

A contented smile and warm arms settling to the warm middle of the bed, the now combined body heat adding to the delectable temperature of the bed. Jake’s head on his chest and hand on his abs; tracing his muscles like he had done to Jake minutes before. Dirk occupying himself with Jake’s hair. One of his hands settling on the nape of his neck. Previous thoughts re-entering his mind. Ignoring them was best. Hand trailing down the spine as he playfully grabbed the bare ass. Jake yelped in surprise like his always does. A playful smack on his abs, Dirk almost wished it stung. Pale hand now kneading the plush ass, a finger tracing the separation between the cheeks. He could feel his lover shudder at his touch.

“Hey now. If you don’t stop it I’m going to get hard.”

“Maybe that’s how I want you.”

“I’d really rather just cuddle this morning. This is so nice.”

“Okay then.”

“Really?” Jake shifted, looking Dirk in the eyes, a genuinely tender smile greeted him.

“We’ve been going at it a lot these past couple of days. I understand needing a break.” Jake smiled back, snuggling closer together. A chaste loving kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. You’ll always be mine right?” A kiss on Jake’s head.

“Always yours.”

_Always mine._

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird, this was just supposed to be a super fluffy story and then it just kind of morphed on it's own. For the record, Dirk is my all time favorite Homestuck character, this is not meant as any level of hatred towards the character. It was just me playing with the prompt, that's all.


End file.
